Talk:Wind God's Step
Actually, if he has become wind, then hes not immune to fire based techniques as they consume oxegin which is in wind plus, wind based techniques should have some effect.='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 22:49, September 9, 2014 (UTC) A few reasons to support that theory, if you control wind and become "wind" itself, it's obvious that you can do pretty much you want with it, right? So, here's the deal, if you'd notice his actual article (the user's), you'd not his ability to control and influence both Oxygen and Nitrogen. Which surprisingly, remains intact even after you become one with the nature you'be been controlling since you were 8. When you're wind itself and someone is trying to hitting you with wind attacks, it's same as trying to hurt a living entity created of pure energy with energy bolts. It's very simple, either he'll absorb it or simply throw it back at him. May be weak against Fire Manipulation, as fire is fueled by the oxygen in the air, thus making the flames stronger, yeah. That works totally, until you notice, he's not just controlling wind her but air itself. May be weak against Fire Manipulation, as fire is fueled by the oxygen in the air, thus making the flames stronger. By, by removing all air molecules out of the area and causing him to be created of something entire different like say dust particles, he is essentially creating a vacuum of sorts. Fire/Flames, nothing works in vacuum. Alternatively, he could just replace all of the oxygen with carbon dioxide and it'd pretty much be the same thing. No harm done. The Arcer (Man behind the Mask|Contact him!) 07:42, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Omega, this technique needs to limit what techniques can be done in this form or it will be overpowered, you know this. And one technique that doesn't need to be used is creating a vacuumn and even if it is, if you create a vacuum, then there is no air to travel through in this form and it causes your character prooblems.='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 17:36, September 10, 2014 (UTC) I said, "I am creating a vacuum" never said, I am essentially present inside the vacuum. It's not as big and flashy as a vacuum as space but decent enough to hold 5 men. I also know a lot of irrelevant things, which in the long run makes me look like an ass. But, I am not. Are you forcing actions on me now? You said and I quote, "And one technique that doesn't need to be used is creating a vacuumn". Do you get to decide what do I need to use and don't? How is this a fanon then? Just because currently you're unable to come up with some cool technique to beat mine, doesn't mean that my technique is faulty. It's perfect the way, it is. It's well explained and I am satisfied, if I do show this to the people of Earth, they'd be satisfied as well. Chill, it exists only in my personal universe. You can still be a badass for all I care, I don't role play and I have a separate story and time-line. It's only OP if you use it on others and causes others problem, my statement is what you can describe as, "as rational, as it gets". I guess, this ends it. The Arcer (Man behind the Mask|Contact him!) 10:22, September 11, 2014 (UTC)